Thousand and one
by Torikki Jinx
Summary: Amidst the bustling and newly built village of Konoha, our founders have these random and sweet moments with our favorite pinkette in the center of it all. How will these three compete? Or is there a competition in the first place? Continuation of the Summary inside.
1. The Healer

_Amidst the bustling and newly built village of Konoha, our founders have these random and sweet moments with our favorite pinkette in the center of it all. How will these three compete? Or is there a competition in the first place? "I want to take you for myself but I can't." Red eyes stare at her in wanting. "I want to join this little game you started, Sakura." Charming white teeth smirked at her. "If I tell you I want to marry you, not Mito, would you believe me?" Petite hands halted in playing with soft brown strands of hair._

* * *

 ** _Senju Hashirama_**

 _"There are more than a thousand ways to tell a woman you love her."_

* * *

It was a great day for the growing and newly built village of Konohagakure. The sun was shining gently, not to bright to blind people and not to dim to make people's point of view dark. The cool morning breeze was blowing through the village streets as the village wake up early in the morning with the merchants responsibly opening up their stalls and shinobi dutifully guarding the small village.

And yet Hashirama felt as if he was going straight to the battlefields all over again.

The brunette man is in his room, shirtless (because he sleeps like that and he brother does that too anyways) with beads of sweat slowly trickling down his neck and abdomen ( _damn those abs)_ as he continues to do his push-ups so early in the morning. He's been so giddy and energized since yesterday ever since he left the pinkette's cozy home. He always gets that warm, excited, and unbelievable feeling with the pinkette. Her smiles, her laughs and _Kami her eyes..._ it made him feel _so_ alive.

"A thousand and one..."

With that, Hashirama collapsed onto the cold and hard floor but it was okay, the coldness against his tired muscles felt great. He wonders with a smile, what his life would be now without Sakura and how can he tell her that he loves her like crazy. Hashirama thinks about how he will never be able to heal himself if the pinkette rejects him.

Unknown to Hashirama, he isn't the only one that fell hard for the pinkette.


	2. The Strategist

_Amidst the bustling and newly built village of Konoha, our founders have these random and sweet moments with our favorite pinkette in the center of it all. How will these three compete? Or is there a competition in the first place? "I want to take you for myself but I can't." Red eyes stare at her in wanting. "I want to join this little game you started, Sakura." Charming white teeth smirked at her. "If I tell you I want to marry you, not Mito, would you believe me?" Petite hands halted in playing with soft brown strands of hair._

* * *

 _ **Senju Tobirama**_

 _"Women are fascinating creatures that make men feel things they never felt before."_

* * *

Tobirama noticed immediately that it was abonrmally quiet when he entered the Senju compoud even though it was already early morning (not as early as when he woke up to train) and many of his clansmen should already be hustling around to begin their daily routine.

Tobirama passed by a Senju guard walking, most probably towards his post for the day, and halted in front of him. If not for the quick reflexes of the guard, he would have bumped against the white haired man.

"Ah, Tobirama-sama! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you!" The guard quickly apologized with a right degree bow.

The albino man nodded in acknowledgement beofre inquiring the guard about the whereabouts of everyone, along with his idiotic brother.

"Oh! Almost everyone in the compound is in the ball room eating breakfast. I just came from there." The guard answered with a smile.

"Is something going on that my foolish aniki had forgotten to tell me?" The guard shook his head in a 'no'.

Tobirama looked even more perplexed than before.

* * *

The answer came to him in the form of a pinkette in a cute Senju maid's apron with the clan symbol on the front, cooking everyone delicious yet new food that is foreign to his family.

Tobirama stayed glue there, at the entrance in the kitchen (where the guard led him to before leaving), with his red eyes wider than usual but not enough to pass as surprised in normal standards. If some stranger looked at him, they would assume he was his usual stoic attitude but if it was someone that actually _knew_ him they would know that the usual indifferent white haired man was astonished at the pink haired beauty.

"How long will you stand there, Tobirama? Come here, sit down and eat." Sakura turned around with a beautiful smile while holding a plate of food.

And for a moment there, everything felt right. He was tired and dirty yet Sakura welcomed him with a smile and chastised him when he sat down that he shouldn't push himself too hard. Tobirama felt like it was a dream and prayed to Kami that the dream last longer as the pinkette grabbed a plate of food of her own and sat on the opposite side of him at the kitchen table.

The white haired man never thought and felt like something like this was so right. He never found himself interested in a girl. He never found himself before about thinking of some some girl, some outsider of the clan (of the village), for hours straight for most of the day and when night comes he wonders how sick he was.

"Itadakimasu."


	3. The Conqueror

_Amidst the bustling and newly built village of Konoha, our founders have these random and sweet moments with our favorite pinkette in the center of it all. How will these three compete? Or is there a competition in the first place? "I want to take you for myself but I can't." Red eyes stare at her in wanting. "I want to join this little game you started, Sakura." Charming white teeth smirked at her. "If I tell you I want to marry you, not Mito, would you believe me?" Petite hands halted in playing with soft brown strands of hair._

* * *

 ** _Uchiha Madara_**

 _"Even the tiniest of events can be the catalyst to a hundred year war."_

* * *

The first time Madara met the pinkette was when he has a huge-ass hole going through his torso and a few of his clansmen injured from a large-scale attack from a group of rogue ninja when Madara was with the scouts. Their strategy was perfect because Madara and two or three of his clansmen were really the only offensive shinobi in the group while the others were mostly for stealth.

In the end though, Madara kicked ass; but unfortunately, it seemed for just a second he became careless and completely missed the _dimwit_ that summoned a freaking _huge_ spiked metal bat thatnearly tore him in half.

If it weren't for the pinkette sewing him back up in time, he would've died from blood loss. And if not that, then he would've died from infection. Him, the Great Uchiha Madara, dying from infection from a wound gained from a _fucking_ rogue nin attack.

It was a completely, entirely, wholly, _stupid_ and no doubt _shameful_ way for him to dieand in the afterlife Hashirama would laugh his ass off and would never let him hear the end of it in the Death God's belly.

Madara sat back against the tree trunk in a relaxed position as he lazily observe his pink haired interest at his right. Madara himself honestly think there was nothing new when Hashirama and Tobirama spar together.

 _"Uchi-! –chi-! Uch-!-san! Uchiha-san." Madara blearily opened his eyelids and was greeted by the most emerald shade eyes he has ever seen._

 _"How do you feel, Madara-san?"_

Madara opened his eyes from his short day dream and looked at the wistfully smiling pinkette beside him. Now that he thinks about it, he never replied to the pinkette's question.

"I think I'm doomed." Madara muttered to himself, they were all doomed.

Sakura turned to Madara with curious emerald eyes and a raised pink eyebrow. "Did you say something, Madara?"

"It was nothing, just saying thoughts out loud again." Madara replied with a bit of a smile.

"I do that sometimes too." Sakura said with a grin before turning around to watch the spar. Comfortable silence once again rained on the couple.

 _'Yeah, we're doomed. Konoha's doomed. The Fire Country is doomed. The whole fucking world is doomed.'_ Madara thought to himself while eyeing the soft smile on the pinkette's face.

He knows that the other two Senju have some sort of feelings towards the pinkette but he doesn't know how deep they are. _'Seems the war isn't over yet.'_ Madara thought to himself with a smirk.

And this time, he would try his damn best to win this game she started.


	4. The True Beast

_Amidst the bustling and newly built village of Konoha, our founders have these random and sweet moments with our favorite pinkette in the center of it all. How will these three compete? Or is there a competition in the first place? "I want to take you for myself but I can't." Red eyes stare at her in wanting. "I want to join this little game you started, Sakura." Charming white teeth smirked at her. "If I tell you I want to marry you, not Mito, would you believe me?" Petite hands halted in playing with soft brown strands of hair._

* * *

 ** _Summoning the Beast_**

 _"Women are so, so fragile. We men know that for a fact._

 _That's why we keep our monsters in check._

 _But sometimes, we can't help it if we lose control."_

* * *

"What in the name of the seven hells is _that!"_

Madara shouted in alarm and immediately went to a defensive form, along with Hashirama and a green looking Tobirama. In front of them, a ridiculously huge white slug and it appears that the pink dot on top of it was Sakura.

 _'What. The. Fucking. Fuck.'_ Tobirama thought with disdain in the privacy of his own thoughts but still managed to swallow his lunch down with a gulp.

"Hey! I didn't know you guys were near." The pinkette shouted with an impish grin while waving her arm widely as a greeting.

"Sakura. Get the _fuck_ down here. Right. _Now_." Surprisingly, the harsh and commanding voice came from the usually sweet and bubbly Hashirama, who has his no-shit face on.

Sakura's smile slowly drained from her face and thought to herself with a frown, _'What the hell did I do wrong this time? It's not like I inflicted pain on anybody.'_

Even with Hashirama's demand, the pinkette backed even more until the three founders couldn't even see her silhouette anymore.

Both Madara and Tobirama slowly moved their eyes towards the silently raging person between them and took collective steps away from said raging Senju.

 _'What's up with him?'_ Both men thought in synch, even looking at each other with the question in their eyes. Usually, the raven haired Uchiha and white haired Senju would be on opposite ends of each other.

Before either Madara or Tobirama could blink, Hashirama disappeared from the spot between them and they could barely see his silhouette on top of the huge-ass slug.

"Well. Sakura is gonna get it this time." Madara commented, thinking back to the few times that Sakura ticked off Hashirama unknowingly.

"I've never seen aniki so mad over something she did before." Tobirama muttered in agreement while shaking his head, as if to shake away some of his thoughts. _'The word "mad" is a complete understatement. "Furious as fuck" might be near the real thing but not that much.'_ The albino man thought as he felt the usually minty cool feeling of his brother's chakra turn so cold while chasing after a softer feeling chakra around the forest in a high speed chase.

And for once, Madara nodded along with the white haired man. It wasn't like it was the first time Sakura did something so out of this world but lately Hashirama was ticked off after the ceremony about the Nara, Akamichi, and Yamanaka clan joining the village.

"I don't know about you, _Uchiha,_ but I'm not going to stand here and get dragged along this madness."

"Tea sounds great, _Senju._ There are new trade routes that opened the past few weeks that brought back delicious tea herbs."


	5. The Poison Master

_Amidst the bustling and newly built village of Konoha, our founders have these random and sweet moments with our favorite pinkette in the center of it all. How will these three compete? Or is there a competition in the first place? "I want to take you for myself but I can't." Red eyes stare at her in wanting. "I want to join this little game you started, Sakura." Charming white teeth smirked at her. "If I tell you I want to marry you, not Mito, would you believe me?" Petite hands halted in playing with soft brown strands of hair._

* * *

 ** _A Cup of War_**

 _"She was poison. We all knew it but that didn't stop us from having more than a few sips."_

* * *

"You guys look like your dying. Almost, anyways." Sakura deadpanned when she entered the office where Madara, arms crossed and hair long and unruly as always, sat on the right side of Hashirama while Tobirama, face cool and passive with his hands holding a few papers and a pen, sat on the brunette's left side except for the fact that the Uchiha's face looked more gloomy than ever and the albino man's hair was even messier than usual. Both men looked haggard.

Meanwhile Hashirama, dressed in Kage robes, just banged his head on the table the second Sakura entered the door.

"You think?" Madara replied with sarcasm dripping his tone and Hashirama wondered since when did Madara became so talkative.

"What are you doing here, Sakura?" The albino man asked before Hashirama had the chance to say a single letter. The pinkette greets them with a beautiful smile and it was the first time the men noticed that she was hiding something behind her back.

"Well, I thought we could all spar in the training grounds today but with all the paperwork for the village I brought snacks!"

 _'Goodbye world, we leave the village onto the hands of our people.'_

All four men initially thought, they already experience her food first hand when she offered them a fast acting chakra stimulant that boosts up their chakra capacity in according to the herbs used. The awful shitty flavour will be stuck on their taste buds forever.

Sakura frowned at them; yeah she saw their flinching alright. _'Men are idiots.'_ She thought with a scowl.

"It's not poisonous you know!" She shouted while thrusting the wicker basket with a cloth cover to their faces.

"How would we know that?" Madara instantly replied and quickly regretted it when the pinkette's smile bended downward.

"I'll try it Sakura-chan! Just ignore Madara, you know how stupid he can be." Hashirama immediately shouted while earning a poisonous glare from the Uchiha. Tobirama, who had been reading reports and nothing but reports about the village for the past few hours, scoffed.

"As if you could talk, aniki."

Hashirama feigned a hurt look but otherwise stood up and dragged the pinkette with him towards the large coffee table the three founders were occupying. Poor wooden thing, covered with stacks upon stacks of paper work.

"So what did you cook for us?" The raven haired Uchiha asked, silently asking for forgiveness meanwhile the white haired Senju silently laughs at his suffering. The only evidence that the white haired man was amused at all was the small smirk present on his face while reading.

The three men had long ago found out it was not good for them to let the pinkette stay angry at them les they want to suffer the consequences. Tobirama felt his eyebrow twitch at the memory of Madara being punched through _five fucking trees that were six times thicker than a normal man._ In the end, Sakura healed Madara and accepted the raven haired asshole's apology.

Sakura ignored Madara in favour of looking at Hashirama. _'Typical.'_ , Tobirma thought. ' _He is her favourite.'._ But the harsh constriction of his heart and empty feeling in his chest did nothing to persuade him in pursuing the pinkette, it's been so long when they found her and it felt as if she was always there with them.

 _'Aniki deserves her more than me, for all he went through for me and the people.'_ With that, Tobirama continued reading one of his clansmen's reports about the new academy being built while ignoring the raw feeling deep inside him.

Madara, unlike the unsure white haired Senju, frowned and his aura became moody when the pinkette ignored him.

"I think you'll like this, Hashirama. My bestfriend used to eat this all the time and told me that my ramen is the best." Sakura said cheerfully, hiding the pain she felt in her heart at the thought of Naruto, oh-so-caring and stupid Naruto. Unlucky for the pinkette, it seems that all men present noticed the slight yet quick change of aura the pinkette had but chose to ignore it for later.

Tobirama lower the report papers to look at the pinkette carefully before thinking that she would tell them when she's ready while the Uchiha looked concern breifly before huffing and deciding to ask her in private while Hashirama grinned at the pinkette, opting to cheer the pinkette instead.

But before that.

All three powerful men paused before looking at the malicious, in their own personal opinion, and rather large wicker basket placed on top of the table, they made space for it, with hesitation.

"What's ramen, Sakura-chan?" Hashirama asked in wonder while Madara and Tobirama were already praying and saying farewells in their mind to their friends and families.

The pinkette plastered on a fake smile that felt so tight, _tight,_ that it made it hard to breath. The three men inwardly grimaced at the fake smile that nearly looked real and Sakura opened her mouth and was about to answer but Hashirama interrupted her.

"Never mind what it is, I'm hungry! I don't mind trying it first!" Madara and Tobirama looked at him with something akin to respect for being brave and stupid enough to eat the pinkette's poison- they meant food.

"Sure thing, Hashirama. I prepared a lot, here. Have this one, it's miso ramen." Sakura told Hashirama while reaching out for the wicker basket, opened it, took one of the somewhat big wooden bowls used for storing food and gave it to Hashirama with a wink.

Hashirama grinned at the pinkette, Madara rolled his eyes at the lovesick brunette and inwardly hopes that mini-Hashirama brats won't be running around anytime soon.

"Itadakimasu." Hashirama voiced out and broke the pair of chopstick Sakura gave him. The pinkette looked at him with such expecting eyes and Hashirama gulped at the sight of emerald doe eyes. It made him want to eat her instead, right there and then.

' _Stop thinking disgusting thoughts; you dirty, dirty, dirty old man.'_ Hashirama thought to himself before taking a bite of the noodles.

"Wow." Hashirama looked at the bowl in his hands with amazement. "I don't even know what to say- I-" Hashirama redirected his gaze towards Sakura. "Make ramen for me. Every. Single. Day."

Sakura laughed and nodded in affirmation. "Why not?"

Madara and Tobirama were surprised at Hashirama's reaction and offered to try one. Madara whispered an apology while Sakura was passing him beef ramen, to which Sakura accepted with a wink. Their reactions were also hilarious but next time they shouldn't speed up their eating rate without the pinkette or else they could have choked to death.

And then later in the evening, when Sakura left for her duties at the newly built hospital, Madara and Tobirama confronted Hashirama about what he said earlier.

"You know, Hashirama-baka, what you said to Sakura earlier sounded like a proposal." Madara lazily drawled out of nowhere that it got Hashirama jerking from writing his approval on a report.

"Wh-what?!" The brunette stuttered in astoundment.

"He's right, aniki." Tobirama paused while making eye contact at his older brother, plastering one of his rare and small smiles on his face, while ignoring the several stabs his heart is receiving. "When will we expect tiny little Hashirama runts running around?"

Madara had never seen the wood user so red before and couldn't help but laugh at it all. Laugh at how sick and cruel the world is. Laugh at how fucked up their fates are.

Falling for the same woman.

What a cliché way for them to start another war.


	6. Corrupted Dreams

_Amidst the bustling and newly built village of Konoha, our founders have these random and sweet moments with our favorite pinkette in the center of it all. How will these three compete? Or is there a competition in the first place? "I want to take you for myself but I can't." Red eyes stare at her in wanting. "I want to join this little game you started, Sakura." Charming white teeth smirked at her. "If I tell you I want to marry you, not Mito, would you believe me?" Petite hands halted in playing with soft brown strands of hair._

* * *

 ** _Poison of Doubt_**

 _"She makes me hate myself more than I already do._

 _She makes me do the best of things while also doing the worst of things._

 _I hate the power she weilds over me while enjoying it at the same time."_

* * *

Tobirama couldn't breathe.

For one, because this pink haired blob would not get off of him. How she gets on top of him while being asleep is mysterious to Tobirama. He thinks that the action is completely cute but he would rather swallow a thousand of those disgusting chakra boosting shit pills than admit that to anyone.

Now that Tobirama thinks about it, the pinkette was said to be usually like this when sleeping. Her apprentices often tell stories about how funny their sensei is while being asleep. They told him that she was exactly like a kitten seeking for warmth and she will not stray away until she's in a comfortable position in her sleep.

And for two, if he does breathe he might get a sniff of the pinkette's scent and who know _what_ Tobirama will do if he lost control just because of her scent. He almost lost it once when he accidentally passed by the pinkette's room (which is actually his old room and his stuff are still there dammit but no way in hell will Tobirama ever set another foot in that place again) in the Senju compound while she was changing. Of course, he completely woke up when the pinkette was about to remove her underwear and immediately vanished towards the waterfalls on the far side of the village.

And three, the death glare his older brother kept sending him from across the room is very suffocating but Tobirama doesn't give a damn and feels smug as hell. Tobirama wonders how the Uchiha on the other room is doing.

Although, he knows this is just a small victory because in the end he will forfeit in the war.

 _'Are you sure about that?'_ His heart whispers to him at night.

He wants to.

 _'You were always the mature one. You might not be as strong as him but you both sarcificed the same amount of the things, **people** , you love. Why not take this little happiness for yourself?'_ Some voice in his minds explains to him during some boring meetings when Tobirama zooms out.

He wants to be sure.

 _'Just once. Just this once. Being selfish isn't that hard.'_ Tobirama became used in ignoring the traitorous voice inside his head ( **heart** ) les he goes batshit crazy.

But he isn't.


	7. Life Support

_Amidst the bustling and newly built village of Konoha, our founders have these random and sweet moments with our favorite pinkette in the center of it all. How will these three compete? Or is there a competition in the first place? "I want to take you for myself but I can't." Red eyes stare at her in wanting. "I want to join this little game you started, Sakura." Charming white teeth smirked at her. "If I tell you I want to marry you, not Mito, would you believe me?" Petite hands halted in playing with soft brown strands of hair._

* * *

 ** _Wooden Pillars_**

 _"Its these moments... that seem to just make me smile by the mere thought of it,_

 _that keeps me living today."_

* * *

"Hahirama."

Said brunette turned towards the beautiful to which the voice belongs to.

"Hai, Sakura-chan?" The first Hokage replied with a grin.

They were in the Cherry Blossom clearings, the pink flowers will soon bloom but for now, they were still cute little buds. Tobirama and Madara were a few yard away, both were in a spar against each other because of some argument or another. Those two might almost have the same attitude and way of thinking but they almost never get along on daily basis unless it was a really good day or it was something because of Hashirama did.

"Why do you and Madara keep your hair so long? I'm kind of jealous that you guys fight so well with them being so silky and smooth all the time." Sakura said cheekily, with a pout at the end.

Well, he didn't expect that but Hashirama guessed that he should have expected it when Sakura told him to lay his head down on her legs. Maybe he was just too distracted in the way Sakura played with his long brown hair strands to think properly.

"Well, I don't know about Madara..." _'Nor do I care about him as of the moment.'_ Hashirama muttered in his head in jealousy.

"But I keep my hair long since I was a kid when my mother became bedridden. She wasn't used in doing nothing for us, me and Tobirama. And a few months later, I didn't notice that my hair grew so long that I had to tie it up. My mother used to cut our hair and when I visited her one day to see if I could get her to cut my hair instead of cutting it, she braided it. Ever since then, my mom liked to play with my hair a lot." Hashirama answered her in a soft voice and he reminisced in the good times.

Sakura became quiet for a while and for a moment Hashirama didn't know what he did wrong or if he should've told her anything at all. Hashirama dared to look at her ( _deep, deep, green, green_ ) eyes and he let goes of his breath. Her eyes were so warm yet they were sorrowful, like she was full of regrets and Hashirama has a feeling that the pinkette was trying hard to hold back the tears.

"Why do you ask, Sakura-chan?" Hashirama said, to fill the empty silence. A change of topic ( _not so obvious_ ) is what they both need because while Hashirama loves his late mother, it is painful when he remembers her.

"Well, I like your hair."

The world around him drained into a colorless motion because the close-eyed smile Sakura gave him made his heart pause.

Then, the world around them moved again.

"Hashirama! Get your ass here and explain to your little asshole of a brother why the circle in his seal is completely redundant!"

 _'His gunbai fun will never see the sun again for taking time away from my Sakura-chan.'_ Hashirama thought darkly.


	8. Playground

_Amidst the bustling and newly built village of Konoha, our founders have these random and sweet moments with our favorite pinkette in the center of it all. How will these three compete? Or is there a competition in the first place? "I want to take you for myself but I can't." Red eyes stare at her in wanting. "I want to join this little game you started, Sakura." Charming white teeth smirked at her. "If I tell you I want to marry you, not Mito, would you believe me?" Petite hands halted in playing with soft brown strands of hair._

* * *

 ** _A little girl's Playground_**

 _"You never know how a person thinks._

 _Not unless you're married to them, at least._

 _Because if you are, then you should at least know what you just intertwined you entire life with."_

* * *

"Now that you know your posts, get-" Bonk!

The clearing the new mint Uchiha guards were staying at became silent as the dead and the young brats tried their dimmest to maintain their poker face.

 _'Did a fucking squirrel just threw a fucking acorn at me?'_

Madara thought, his face darkening as he slowly turned around, with the intention to roast the little furry runt that dared to even try and hit him with a fucking acorn of all things.

And he was met with the sight of a petite pink haired woman smiling while relaxing on top of a thick branch with a squirrel on her lap holding acorns. Madara bit back the urge to sigh and just glared at the cheeky brat, Madara was five years older than her dammit. She should have respect. ' _Or else I'll punish her in my own terms.'_ Madara thought at the back of his mind.

"Sakura."

"Hai~?" The pinkette answered in a cheery voice while petting the cute grey squirrel on her lap.

"Did you just throw an acorn at my head?" Madara asked, as if he was saying how good the weather is today and what she would like to do for the day. Sakura stared at him with a blank mask before a huge shit eating grin spread across her face.

"It wasn't me!"

The three younger (a year older than Sakura) Uchiha men behind Madara looked at each other with question marks around their heads. They have no idea what kind of interaction their clan head and the little pinkette are having.

"Of course you didn't." Madara deadpanned with the face of a man watching paint dry because of boredom.

"Of course I didn't! I would never try to hurt you, Mada-kun~" Sakura replied in a sing song voice before giggling a bit at her own little joke.

" _Hilarious_ , Sakura." Madara stated dryly with pure sarcasm dripping from his tone and he finally let out a stressed sigh.

"What are you really doing here? This area is too far from the village for you to be playing around carelessly and I am not in the mood nor do I have time to look after you." Madara asked while crossing his arms to make his point, going back to his commanding officer mode. Like hell was he gonna lose face in front of three freakin' noobies of his clan because of some girl.

The pinkette frowned at the Clan head's statement. "I don't need some guy to look over me, Uchiha. I'm not a kid!"

Meanwhile the younger three Uchiha clansmen gaped at how the pink haired woman addressed their clan leader.

"As for why I'm here, I just wanna stretch my legs for a bit and see if I could find some rare herbs that are said to be helpful in reducing stress." The pinkette answered while flipping down the branch like the true shinobi she is and for a split second Madara looked at his young clansmen at the corner of his eyes but didn't fully turn around, making sure that they didn't see the pinkette's underwear when her kimono revealed a bit of skin.

The pinkette landed in a perfect stance and the three youngsters behind Madara couldn't help but have some respect for the young woman, even with her spunky attitude. The pinkette walked towards them with a skip in her step and smile on her face while obviously hiding something behind her back.

Madara raised an eyebrow but said nothing and stayed rooted on his place even when Sakura came to stop directly in front of him. The Uchiha clan head couldn't help but notice their height gap and the pinkette's lips, Madara glanced away for bit with a flush on his face.

Before any of the Uchiha men could react, Madara felt something soft and fragile _invading_ his _hair_. The older Uchiha tensed but relaxed the moment he saw Sakura's grinning face.

"Think of it as a gift from me. I've always adore your hair. You and Hashirama both! You guys have such soft and smooth hair that as a woman I'm jealous." Sakura exclaimed with a smile and happy face. Madara felt the air disappear from his lungs at the sparkling emerald eyes the pinkette has. Madara was completely unprepared when the pinkette encircled her arms around him for a quick hug before letting go.

Madara didn't know what he was thinking but his hand seems to have a thought of its own and quickly pulled back the pinkette towards him.

"Oof!" The pinkette let out.

Madara chuckled deeply at the adorable sound. "Be safe out here, Sakura." He whispered to her ear before giving her a pet and letting go to turn around and face his clansmen.

Looking back at the pinkette, Madara smirked when he saw her all flustered and blushing before disappearing in a swirl of snowflakes. The long raven haired Uchiha shook his head with a smile, his day just got a whole lot better.

Torturing the young runts for guard's positions and getting a cute visit from the pinkette.

Definitely a day Madara would rather choose over doing paperwork for the village with that insufferable brown haired idiot.

Meanwhile, the three other Uchiha males desperately tried to supress their laughter at the sight of the tall and dark haired Uchiha clan head having a rather colorful and out of place flower crown on top of the man's raven mane.

"What are you brats looking at? Get to your assigned stations."


	9. Clan Heads and Possessive Tendencies

_Amidst the bustling and newly built village of Konoha, our founders have these random and sweet moments with our favorite pinkette in the center of it all. How will these three compete? Or is there a competition in the first place? "I want to take you for myself but I can't." Red eyes stare at her in wanting. "I want to join this little game you started, Sakura." Charming white teeth smirked at her. "If I tell you I want to marry you, not Mito, would you believe me?" Petite hands halted in playing with soft brown strands of hair._

* * *

 _ **Marked Territory**_

 _"Like trespassing on another wolf's den."_

* * *

Hashirama was having second thoughts on what the _hell_ was he thinking when he asked the pinkette to join the meeting while conjuring a somewhat valid excuse for her to attend anyways. On the brunette's defense, it seemed a pretty great idea at that time.

It wasn't that the Senju leader thought that Sakura was being a burden for everyone, it was quite the opposite. The pinkette offered interesting and knowledgeable tidbits about how the three clans can join their newly built village with certain advantageous conditions for everyone.

It was just that the interested gaze directed at the pinkette by the young Nara's clan head was grating his nerves _severely._ Another danger was that he was seriously considering using his famous Mokuton to viciously kick the Yamanaka's clan head's ass for being so disrespectful at his pinkette.

That's right. His pinkette.

She's his woman goddammit even when she doesn't know it... yet.

"And you are ordering us, _three clan heads,_ to not even _think_ about the conditions but just _accept it?_ What gives you the idea that we'll even consider staying here, hm?"

"Inojin just stop being so-"

"No. It's quite alright, Chojou-san." The pinkette herself interjected before any brawl could happen between two long time friends. Sakura smiled at the Akamichi clan head in appreciation and the pinkette received a small smile in return.

"Although, I did not expect Yamanaka-san to be prideful as this to even consider not staying in a village that will support all people that are willing to lend a hand in building it." The clan heads and their representatives were obviously not expecting such insults from a mere _woman_. The Akamichi chuckled at their clan friend's expense while the Nara clansmen smirked in thought. The Yamanaka themselves were gaping at the gall of the female.

"You-" The pupiless man started with fire blazing in his baby blue eyes.

"Forgive me, Yamanaka-san but if you _do_ want to join the village please note that change is ineveitable." The pinkette intercepted with narrowed viridian eyes at the blonde man that seemed to speak _interrupt me and suffer before death_ but still the pinkette went on with a smiling face that made Hashirama scared shitless (among the others) but the brunette loved her even more because of it. It made life exciting.

"I see that when we introduced ourselves that you did not pay attention to the fact _I_ run the hospital while also partaking in the building of the Academy. Just because I am a woman it does not mean I am a helpless and useless damsel in distress, _Yamanaka-san._ By everyone helping this village prosper, we meant _everyone_. Please refrain from disrespecting anymore females you meet because I should tell you now that most healers are women."

Silence reigned over the room. Tobirama and Madara found themselves exhanging looks with each other with various levels of amusement while Hashirama gulped while trying to wipe the sweat away from his palms on his traditional clothes. He couldn't believe himself that he got _turned on_ by the situation of all things!

 _'I'm a sick, sick person.'_ Hashirama concluded while looking at how the pinkette and the Yamanaka leader along with his representatives seemed to have made a compromise.

 ** _'Maybe you should ask dear little medic Sakura-chan for help then?'_** The brunette smartfully ignored the voice inside his head that started appearing ever since his... inappropriate thoughts and reactions pertaining a certain pinkette appeared.

"I'm glad we could make this work, Inojin-san! It will be a wonderful experience to work with you famous three." The viridian eyed female chirped with a smile and failed to notice the slight glares Tobirama and Madara sent the three clans when people of said clans flushed slightly at the sight of the pink haired woman's cuteness.

"Ah. Please forget my disrespectful actions earlier, Sakura-san. I hope it doesn't affect the alliance." The Yamanaka bowed his head respectfully while his long time comrades, Shikaryu and Chojou chuckled at his situation. What friends _they_ were.

"Not a problem, Inojin-san. It's not the first time someone disrespected my sex." All men in the room failed to contain their flushed faces when they heard the kind innocent-looking pink haired woman uttered something so vulgar as _sex_ even though they all knew she meant it differently yet Hashirama can't help but feel blood rushing down to his _other_ head.

With her statement, Sakura pointedly glanced at the furiously blushing Tobirama, the red was so obvious against his albino skin, and the extremely flushing face of Madara as said Uchiha glanced everywhere in the room besides the pinkette.

"A-Ah- I see..." Inojin stuttered in a reply, not knowing what else he could do in such a situation.

Ever so the stern person he was, Tobirama coughed to gain everyone's attention. "Let's proceed with the meeting then..."

Hashirama has never been more thankful of his younger brother.

* * *

Hashirama has never felt more stressed in his life.

Even Madara, along with his younger white haired brother, was sending him questioning looks about his slightly twitching eyebrow or his somewhat tight smile. The three clan heads didn't seem to figure out that the Senju clan head was irritated... yet. They were too enamoured about the pinkette and the meeting to notice.

Luckily, lunched was just served and the representatives excused themselves from the _real_ meeting to update their respective clans of the decisions their leaders were making.

All clan heads, Tobirama, and Sakura found themselves seated on a rectangular table where Hashirama was at the head of the table with Tobirama at his right and Madara at his left. Sakura was situated beside the white haired Senju while being in front of the Yamanaka clan head, who was beside Madara. Beside Sakura was Shikaryu, the Nara clan head, and in front of Shikaryu was Chojou, who was happily eating the foreign food served to them earlier.

Hashirama took comfort at the fact that Sakura asked the servants to make him his latest favorite food, miso ramen, while others received small amounts of ramen among other traditional food organized on top of the table.

"Itadakimasu." Everyone uttered in sync before breaking their chop sticks.

"Hashirama-sama, you do not have a pair of chop sticks. Shall I ask the servants for a pair?" The Nara beside Sakura, **_his Sakura_** , inquired. Hashirama ignored how close the Nara was from the pinkette and instead waved away the Nara's question with a cheerful and slightly smug grin before a pair of classic wooden chopsticks appeared in his hand.

"I have asked my people to no longer provide me these utensils every meal time, Nara-san. As you see, I'm quite the resourceful man." Hashirama replied casually but Madara and Tobirama, those fucking analytical observing shits, noticed how tight his smile was and how he said those obviously smug words through slightly gritted teeth.

"I see that your prowess is as true as they said it is, Hashirama-sama." The Nara, having self-preservation instincts honed to his bones, replied in an acknowledging and relatively submissive manner.

"I don't tend to advertise it." The brunette grounded out in reply while smiling yet Shikaryu faintly noticed the warning in those brown orbs.

"A wise decision." The blonde Yamanaka commented while holding his food close, already knowing from experience that the Akamichi beside him is bound to steal his food. As always.

"Indeed." The kind Akamichi head agreed before focusing more on figuring out the different recipe before him.

Lunch went actually went well... if you forego the fact that Hashirama nearly created spikes at the Yamanaka's wooden chair for flirting so _openly_ with the pinkette.

"Have you heard about my clan's technique, Sakura-san?" The blonde man flashed his white teeth at Sakura and Hashirama refrained himself from smashing said teeth. But it was so tempting. Oh so _very_ tempting.

"I've heard vague rumours about men that could move their spirits inside of another but details are missing." The pinkette replied while grabbing more food onto her plate.

"I could show you what our technique is capable of sometime, then?" Hashirama did not like how the blonde man's eyes glinted at _all_. Meanwhile, Tobirama sent a message towards the Uchiha in front of him. From the weeks turned months they've been working with each other, the two sometime (most of the time) asses of their group developed some sort of silent communication. It was vexing to acknowledge since the two were not on good terms at first but now they at least reluctantly tolerate each other's presence.

 _Do something._ The albino man told Madara with his narrowed eyes.

 _And what, pray tell, do you expect me to do?_ Madara retorted back with the millimetre bare movement of his shoulders which was equivalent of a shrug for the Uchiha.

 _You're older. You should know._ Tobirama accused with a slight raise of his eyebrow. Madara's lips turned downwards in a slight frown but he opted to stay silent and he could see how the albino man in front of him internally sighs at the situation.

The pinkette paused in eating with a raised eyebrow. "Certainly there would be a condition to have such honor."

The blonde man grinned without guilt and Shikaryu muttered how troublesome his blonde friend was while Chojou was still immersed in the food.

"You caught me. I'm not particularly in need of anything but I would appreciate it if you become my clan's personal medic."

The entire table paused, everyone wisely chose to ignore how the sound of a certain brunette's chopsticks breaking echoed and how the sound was eerily similar in how bones break.


	10. The Morning of Two Leaders

_Amidst the bustling and newly built village of Konoha, our founders have these random and sweet moments with our favorite pinkette in the center of it all. How will these three compete? Or is there a competition in the first place? "I want to take you for myself but I can't." Red eyes stare at her in wanting. "I want to join this little game you started, Sakura." Charming white teeth smirked at her. "If I tell you I want to marry you, not Mito, would you believe me?" Petite hands halted in playing with soft brown strands of hair._

* * *

 ** _The Conqueror's Morning Annoyance_**

 _"Sometimes I wonder what spirit possessed me to make friends with you."_

* * *

"What kind of shinobi loses a dog that is as big as a man?!"

Madara half screamed (because Uchiha men just _don't_ scream completely and another reason is that Madara might just wake someone up and he so did not want to deal with complaints from the Clan elders) at the brown haired idiot, who is grinning sheepishly with his hand rubbing the back of his neck while sweating profusely.

 _'Fucking moron... How the hell did I end up losing against you after all these years?_ ' Madara thought with a tired and exhausted frown.

He doesn't know whether he should be ashamed of himself for losing to such an imbecile or for having said imbecile as a friend, a very dear and trusted friend at that.

"I don't know! But Madara, just _please_ help me find it!" Hashirama cried in desperation, the dog was a puppy from the Hatake Clan. Specifically, the puppy of the youngest child of the Clan Head of the Hatake Clan which means that if Hashirama lost the dog forever then there will be hundreds of hounds unleashed against only him or his clan. Hashirama winced at the thought of getting mulled and killed by a bunch of dogs. Oh the shame...

 _'And Sakura was fond of the little brat and said brat might just cry his eyes out and make Sakura hate me or somewhat and make her avoid me for a few weeks.'_ Hashirama thought sourly with a frown, it happened before.

When the Inuzuka clan was merging with the village, their lone heir, Kibamaru, was unbelievably and annoyingly attached towards the pinkette medic like a kid and mama kangaroo. It took two whole weeks for Sakura to forgive Hashirama for 'bullying a little kid during a spar that could've harmed Kibamaru- _kun_ severely against a strong and surprisingly mean guy like him'.

A guy can't blame Hashirama for getting jealous at the smug fanged twerp.

"I just can't fucking _believe_ you right now, _baka_." The Uchiha clan head ground out through gritted teeth.

Madara, raven hair dishevelled as ever from just waking up and only wearing pants that hung loose on his waist while his wash board abs are freshly displayed, stared at the Senju head.

 _'It's around 3 AM in the morning.'_ Madara belatedly realized at the back of his mind.

Even the merchants haven't started opening their shops at this hour and here, the Uchiha Clan Head, finds his clan's used-to-be-rival clan's Clan Head begging him to look for a dog on their _only_ day off from political and whatever work related shit at 3 AM in the _fucking_ morning.

 _Fucking. Bull_. _Crap._

"And if I _don't_ want to?" Madara replied in a sleepy and husky tone, an obvious sign at having only woke up.

"I'll do anything you want for a whole day!" Hashirama stupidly said and he belatedly realized what his mouth just uttered and to who he just said those words to.

"Anything?" Madara asked with a dark grin slowly forming on his face.

Hashirama gulped and chuckled nervously. "Hahaha... Have I ever told you that you are a very dear and nice friend Madara?"

"You told me once when you were drunk that if you ever needed a friend that needed to slap you like angry bitch with no mercy you would look for me." Madara deadpanned with his arms crossed together against his chest.

Hashirama seemed to blink slowly for one second before processing what the Uchiha had just said.

"I did?"

"Yes you did, moron."


End file.
